


The Deal

by Jessiechaos



Series: Love The Way You Lie [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Closeted, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Gay Bucky Barnes, Injury Recovery, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Roughness, Slash, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiechaos/pseuds/Jessiechaos
Summary: After everything they had been through... can Steve and Bucky survive this new challenge to their relationship.Modern AU, no powers. Just a little fun, drama, angst and smut.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Welcome. My first attempt at a Bucky/Steve. Hope you enjoy. It was fun writing this. I apparently like the F-word a lot when I wrote this so warning about that. This will be a one-shot that links together a series, so for more info and updates, subscribe to the series page. This will be a first of hopefully many.

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was sitting in the back seat of a Humvee, as it drove across the desert, heading towards Baghdad. He was being transferred. Again. He suspected it has something do with the assault on his team last week. His father must have gotten wind of it and asked for the transfer. He sighed as he looked out the window. He joined the Marines to get away from his father’s influence but even halfway around the world, it followed him. It didn’t matter much, an order was an order and he was ordered to Baghdad, so here he was. 

He felt a hand on his and he smiled slightly. He turned and looked at the only thing that currently made since in his messed up life. 

“You ok, Bucky?” he heard Steve Rogers ask him. 

“Yeah… I have a feeling my father might have had a hand in this transfer…” Bucky said. Steve shrugged at that. 

“If he did, he did. There isn’t much we can do about it now,” Steve said. Bucky let out a chuckle. Steve was always so laid back. It made him relax. He was right, there wasn’t much he could do about it. No point in worrying. 

“Yeah. Hate it when you’re right,” He said giving him another smile. “Rumlow, how much longer until we get there?” Bucky asked the driver.

“What, Barnes? You got a hot date tonight?” Rumlow asked. 

“No. I was just wondering how much longer I was going to have to put up with your shitty taste in music?” He teased his teammate. Rumlow shook his head. 

“These youngsters, can’t handle the classics,” He said to Carter, who was sitting next to him, before turning up the music, getting a chuckle from the rest of the team. Bucky’s eyes looked over at Steve’s, exchanging familiar looks. Yeah...maybe this move wasn’t going to be so bad. 

The next thing Bucky hears was the explosion, not sure what was happening as the Humvee flipped 3 times. Once the world stopped spinning, all Bucky could feel was the pain, feeling like it was all over his body. 

“Shit,” He heard someone say, not sure who, with the mess, his head was in. He blinked a few times, not understanding why everything was so blurry. He felt a great pressure on his leg so he tried to move it. He let out a gasp of pain as the pain radiated from his leg, knowing it was pinned. 

“Shit...Bucky!” He heard Steve’s voice, and he turned to look at him. 

“What… What happened?” He asked, still not able to comprehend what was going on as the blood trickled down his face. 

“I don’t know but we need to get out of here?” He said, panicked. That was when Bucky noticed the smell. Smoke. Something was on fire. That shocked him back to himself, looking to the front of the Humvee, seeing Rumlow getting out, pulling out their other teammate. 

“Ok,” He said trying to move his leg again, finding that he still couldn’t. “I’m stuck…” He told Steve. Steve crawled around the Humvee trying to free Bucky’s leg. That was when Bucky saw the flames engulfing the front of the vehicle. 

“Steve!” He screamed. 

“Just a second…” 

“No now! You have to get out of here,” Bucky pleaded as the smoke filled the cabin. 

“I’m not leaving without you,” He heard Steve say, as he moved to pull Bucky’s leg free, Bucky letting out a scream of pain. 

\------

Bucky shot up from the bed, a scream in the back of his throat, his body drenched in sweat. His breathing was coming in short gasps. He swore he could still smell the smoke as the dream started to fade away. He felt a hand on his bare back, lips kissing his shoulder, trying to ground him back to reality. 

“Same dream?” He heard Steve ask him. Bucky nodded, still not trusting his lungs to work. 

“It’s ok… you're safe,” Steve said, coaxing him out of his bad dream. Once Bucky got his breathing under control, he shrugged off Steve’s touch. 

“I need to go to the bathroom…” He said. 

“Let me help you,” Steve told him. Bucky shook his head. 

“I got it…” He said before moving to the edge of the bed, grabbing his crutches. He got out of bed skillfully, using the crutches to support his broken leg. It had been about 4 months since that day, but the dreams made it feel like it was just yesterday. He made his way to the bathroom, thankful for the lack of clothing, making going to the restroom much easier with his crutches. 

Once he was done, he looked into the mirror, seeing the dark circles under his eyes, due to lack of sleep. He sighed before opening the medicine cabinet, pulling out a bottle. He knew he needed some sleep and the throbbing he was feeling in his leg wasn’t helping. 

He pulled a white pill from the bottle of codeine, before dry swallowing the pill with practiced ease. He sighed before putting the pills back up, making his way back to bed. He found Steve waiting for him. A smile slipped on Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky made his way back to bed, laying down before feeling Steve’s arms around him as he pulled him closer to him. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Steve questioned him. 

“I am now,” he said, turning to look at Steve in the moonlight of his apartment. He leaned in, kissing Steve on the lips, hearing Steve’s moan of approval. Bucky started to kiss down Steve’s neck before getting a chuckle from him. 

“Twice was not enough for you, sweetheart?” Steve asked. 

“Apparently not…” Bucky whispered into his ear. 

“Not sure if I should take that as an insult on my skills or a compliment on just how irresistible I am,” Steve teased. 

“Complement…” Bucky said, nipping at Steve’s neck, causing the other man to moan out. Steve smiled at that before his hand slipped down Bucky’s chest. 

“I’m flattered… but you have a busy day tomorrow…” Steve said as his hand slipped lower. “And you need your sleep…” He purred into Bucky’s ear. 

“Screw sleep,” Bucky said. Steve smiled, his hand wrapping around Bucky’s hard cock. Bucky let out a whimper right into Steve’s ear as he began to glide his hand up and down Bucky’s erection.

“Compromise…” Steve told him as he began to stroke him faster. Bucky’s arms wrapped around Steve’s neck, as he sucked on the tender flesh. 

“God… Steve,” Bucky moaned into Steve’s ear. 

“That’s it, Buck... I want to hear you… god, you’re gorgeous like this…” Steve told him as he stroked him faster, wanting nothing more than his lover to fall apart in his hands. 

“Steve!” Bucky screamed, as his teeth sank into Steve’s neck, feeling himself spill over his chest as he came. He loved the dual highs he was feeling from his orgasm and the medication kicking in, as they washed over his body, making him feel like nothing mattered in the world except for this moment. Being here. Being with Steve.

\-------

Bucky groaned as he woke up, confused about the noise. It took him entirely too long to realize it was the alarm on his phone. 

“Fuck…” He cursed out, not wanting to leave the fuzzy haze that was sleep. He heard Steve chuckle. 

“Get up sleepy head,” Steve told him. Bucky looked up at his clothed lover, before pulling the covers over his head. 

“Dude… you can’t sleep all day. Your doctor’s appointment is in an hour. If I have to drag you there myself, I will so get up…” Steve firmly told him. Bucky rolled his eyes before pulling the blanket off him, getting up. 

“That’s better. I have breakfast for you on the table once you get dressed,” He told Bucky before giving him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him. About 15 minutes later Bucky left the bedroom, in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He used his crutches to get to the table and sat down at the prepared plate for him. 

“Thank you!” He called out. 

“You’re welcome,” He heard Steve say from Steve’s room. Bucky started to eat the breakfast before he saw Steve leave his room, dressed in a suit. 

“Where are you going looking so sharp?” Bucky asked. 

“Hot date,” He joked. Bucky rolled his eyes. “Job interview,” He explained. 

“Ahh.. you know I could always make a call and get you a job…” Bucky offered. 

“And owe your father anything… I think not,” Steve huffed. Steve had gotten to know George Barnes a little, more in passing, but he had come to some of the same conclusions that Bucky had.

“I can understand that… but you got the whole hero thing going for you. Saving his only son and all.” Bucky said with a smile. 

“I didn’t do it for him,” Steve said as he leaned down to kiss Bucky. At that, the doorbell rang. The two men exchanged looks. 

“Are you expecting anyone?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head. Steve walked over to the door looking through the peephole before sighing. 

“Speak the devil's name…” He said quietly. He opened the door. 

“Hello George,” Steve told him. 

“Steven,” George Barnes said giving Steve a side look as he entered. He looked around disapprovingly at the two bedroom apartment. It wasn’t much more than a hole in the wall to this man, and he felt his son deserved better. He was currently dressed in a three-piece suit, looking everything like the rich aristocrat he was. 

“Father… what are you doing here?” Bucky asked. 

“And I missed you too, James,” George snapped. Bucky sighed. 

“Sorry, Father,” Bucky said. “I wasn’t expecting you. I was just curious.” George nodded. 

“I heard you had an appointment and I figured I could drive you,” George told him. 

“It’s only three blocks away, father,” He explained. It was part of the reason he got this apartment. It was close to his doctor and eventually where he would be getting his physical therapy. He watched as Steve went back to his room, giving the two of them room to talk, or running away from the eventual argument. It was a toss-up. 

“No need. I have the car. I figured we could go out for lunch after…” George said. Bucky knew there had to be another motive for his father’s visit but he knew he would have to bite his tongue for now. 

“Ok,” He said, giving into his father. 

“Good, when you're dressed, we can go,” George said. 

“I’m already dressed,” Bucky said with a sigh. 

“You’re not going out like that?” He said, disgust in his voice. 

“It’s a doctor’s appointment father, not the winter gala. I don’t need a suit. I want to wear something comfortable…” He explained, getting his crutches, breakfast forgotten. 

“You must always look your best…besides, It’s freezing outside,” George argued. 

“I don’t have much I can wear right now with the cast, father, plus I don’t have much clean. The laundry room is down a flight of stairs and I haven’t had the strength to make the journey?” He snapped out. 

“Why hasn’t Steven helped you?” George asked. Bucky rolled his eyes. He knew Steve would have done it if he asked, but he’d been feeling guilty for relying on him as much as he had. 

“He has, I didn’t ask. I can do things myself father. I’m hurt not an invalid.” He told his father. “Hopefully, I can get this cast off today so I can stop embarrassing you with my choice of clothes.”

Bucky could tell he's pissed off his father, but he didn’t care anymore, his leg was throbbing and the forming headache wasn’t helping. He didn’t have much patience for the man right now. George huffed out. 

“Let's get to the car…” He said, disdain in his voice. Bucky made his way to the door before calling out. 

“Good luck today,” He called out. 

“Same to you, Bucky,” He heard Steve call back. 

They made it to his father’s car, getting into the back seat, knowing his father was about to give him an ear full. 

“You’re going to come back home…” His father started. Bucky shook his head. 

“Not happening father.”

“You would have a safe place to recover. A car to take you to appointments. Someone to wash your clothes for you…” he said with some disdain.

“I can wash my own clothes. I don’t need… what’s her name? Gabriela? To do it for me…” Bucky explained. 

“Apparently you do…” Bucky let out a breath. 

“Can we please stop arguing…” Bucky begged. George just shook his head. 

“I see Steven is still living with you…” 

“Oh, can we please stop about that! He saved my life… I’m not going to kick him out because you think he’s been there too long,” Bucky told him. 

I don’t like to see you being used is all… and the way he calls you Bucky… it’s too… familiar.” 

“I like Bucky. All the guys in my unit called me that…” Bucky explained. He was thankful when the car stopped. Bucky grabbed his crutches. “I would appreciate if you’d just go…” Bucky told his father. 

“If you want me to keep paying for that apartment… I suggest you let me take you out to lunch..” George said. Bucky pursed his lips, shaking his head. 

“Fine… Just lay off Steve,” He said as he got out of the car, going into the hospital, and heading to his appointment. His father was quiet through most of the appointment, listening in as they talked about his leg. He went for an x-ray before Bucky was happy with the news that they were taking the cast off. He was still going to need his crutches until he could get the strength back in his legs, but he was ecstatic when he got the fucking thing off. He spent a little longer setting up his first physical therapy appointment before the doctor sent him on his way. 

By the time he made it back to his father’s car, he was thankful the man had driven them. He was tired, and in a lot of pain, wishing nothing more than to take some pain meds and a nap. 

“How about I have my driver pick up some lunch for us, and we take you home… I can discuss what I came for while we wait.” His father offered him. Bucky gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you. That would be fine,” Bucky said as George told his driver to take him back to his apartment. He was thankful that Steve had not only cleared out but had cleaned up a little before he left. Bucky sat on the couch, propping his leg up with practiced ease before his father sat in a nearby chair. 

“So what would you like to talk about?” Bucky asked. 

“College…” His father told him. He sighed. 

“When?” 

“Next fall,” He said. Bucky thought about it for a moment. That would give him about 7 more months. 

“Where?” 

“I can get you into Booth.” Bucky sighed. Chicago. It was far enough from his father… but it was also far away from Steve. 7 months…

“No more talk about me moving back home. Or not paying for this apartment. You leave me alone. Let me heal in peace. If you give me that, I’ll go,” He said. He knew this day would come, where he’d have to fall in line, he just wished he gotten more time. He could tell his father wasn’t happy with the conditions but he nodded anyway, knowing he got the better end of the deal. 

“Ok. With that settled… let's talk about Steven,” George said. 

“Let’s not…” Bucky groaned. 

“I’m just worried about you. A man like that, I’m worried he’s using you to help himself up. We have many resources for him to exploit,” His father told him. Bucky would have smiled if his father wasn’t in the room. Bucky liked the way Steve used him. 

“I’ve offered to let him use me… to use our influence to help him. He’s refused. He’s not that kind of man.” Bucky said with a sigh. 

“I’m also worried about how close you two seem to be. People talk...” George said. Bucky wondered if his father suspected. He’d been so careful up until now. Maybe Steve was causing him to slip. 

“Father. I worked with him for nearly two years. We’re more than just teammates. We’re brothers in arms. We have each other’s backs. He saved my life, nearly risking his own life to do so. If he needs a place to crash, he’s got it. However long it takes. I don’t care. Yes, we are close, but all it is is friendship,” Bucky told his father firmly, hoping it would be the end of that. He could tell his father wasn’t completely convinced. Bucky’s mind raced, slipping back to Carter. She was still tight with him since the accident. He wondered if she’d do him a solid and be seen with him. The girl did like to party… 

“Okay, I’ll drop it.” George finally said. 

They made small talk after that before his father’s driver came back with lunch, as well as groceries. Bucky wanted to refuse them at first, but he knew they needed them. Even rent free, they were still having trouble making some ends meet some days. 

They ate their lunch at the table in near silence. The lunch was fancy, most likely from some place that was hard to get into and normally didn't do take out. But they would for George Barnes.

“I need to head out,” George said, his meal about half eaten. “Business to attend to..” His father explained before pulling out his wallet, grabbing a few hundred's, handing them to Bucky. 

“I’m good… I don’t need it,” Bucky said, his pride kicking in. His father sighed before dropping the money on the table. 

“Get yourself some decent clothes,” His father said, getting in one more jab before heading out. Bucky sighed. He looked at his father’s plate, seeing the scotch his father left there. Bucky couldn’t remember a meal where his father didn’t have at least one drink and today wasn’t an exception, he just brought his own, not caring at all that he left a nearly $500 bottle of scotch. Bucky eyed the bottle for a second. He picked it up, looked at it for a moment before he poured himself some. He swirled it in the glass for a moment before he downed it in one gulp. He sighed before pouring himself another, downing it just as fast. He sighed before he closed the bottle, deciding what he wanted more was a nap. 

He cleared the table, putting what he could up, before he made it to his bed, feeling the warmth of the alcohol in his belly, and the medication he took earlier. 

\-------

Bucky woke up to the feeling of a hand on his cheek. He smiled, leaning into the warmth. He heard Steve’s chuckle before he leaned in, kissing his wrist. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” He heard Steve say. Bucky opened his eyes, looking at his lover, before Bucky pulled him down to him, pulling Steve into the bed. Steve let out a laugh at that, laying beside Bucky. 

“Eager much?” He asked, looking into Bucky’s eyes. “Dude… you’re high as a kite, aren’t you?” Steve asked. 

“I only took one pill... I was in pain,” Bucky whined. Steve gave him a curious looked before noticing the smell. 

“Is that alcohol?” He asked. “I didn’t even think we had any in the house…”

“Father left it…” He said with a smile. Steve huffed out. 

“Should have figured… you know your not supposed to mix those two?” Steve chastised.

“You’re no fun…” Bucky pouted. 

“No seriously… you can’t drink with your medication,” Steve told him. At that, Bucky pushed Steve away from him, to Steve’s surprise. 

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do…” Bucky grumbled out. 

“Buck… I’m not trying to tell you what to do… I’m just worried,” He told him. 

“Then you can stop doing that too,” Bucky snapped at him. 

“What’s going on with you?” He asked. 

“I’m just tired of everyone telling me what I need to do!” Bucky told him, sitting up.

“Yeah… should have known this had something to do with your father…” Steve growled, a hand going through his hair. He sat on the bed, trying to pull Bucky into his arms in an attempt to calm him down, but Bucky just pushed him off. Steve slipped off the bed, tumbling to the floor. Bucky was a little surprised at his action, turning away from Steve before the other man could notice. 

“What the fuck?” Steve yelled. 

“Just leave me alone…” Bucky said. Steve growled getting off the floor, anger in his eyes. 

“You know what? For someone who’s trying so hard not to be like his father, you’re sure acting like him…” Steve said in anger, regretting it the instant it was out of his mouth. 

“You know what... Fuck you!” Bucky told him. 

“Buck… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t…” Steve said before Bucky interrupted him. 

“In fact, get the fuck out!” He screamed. Steve looked at him shocked for a second before his eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah, you know what… fuck this shit.” He said before leaving the room. Bucky just sat there on the bed, listening as Steve stormed around the apartment. Next thing he heard was the front door open and then slammed shut, Bucky wincing at the sound. Bucky knew he was angry, but he also knew that Steve was not the person he was angry at. 

“What the fuck did I just do?” He said to himself before he laid back down. 

\------

A few hours later, Bucky finally managed to get out of bed. He took his crutches, before walking over to Steve’s room. He sighed when he saw that Steve had packed a bag in his anger. Bucky didn’t blame him but it still hurt. Bucky went into the kitchen, before slowly cooking dinner, having a hard time on crutches but still managed it. He didn’t realize how much Steve cooked for him until he was forced to do it himself. He wasn’t sure if it was his injury or his lack of cooking experience that cause Steve to do all the cooking but right now he was missing his friend. His lover… 

Bucky sat at the table, slowly eating his meal as he looked at his phone. Maybe he should call… or at least text him. See if he was okay.

Bucky sighed before going to clean up the kitchen. He saw the bottle of Scotch still sitting on the counter where he left it. It would be so easy just to drown himself in it. 

He picked up the bottle, opening it slowly. He took a smell of its sweet aroma before he quickly dumped it down the drain. He went to throw the empty bottle in the trash, seeing the trash needed to be taken out. He rolled his eyes. He grumbled to himself before pulling the bag out, grabbing his crutches. He hobbled out of the apartment, making it slowly down the hall, to the garbage shoot. It was harder than Bucky expected, but he knew he was going to have to get used to it. Whether Steve came back or not, he needed to start pulling his weight around here. He never realized how much Steve did for him until this moment. 

After that adventure, Bucky tried to watch some TV, with his phone on his leg, but he couldn’t concentrate on the TV. He couldn’t get up the nerve to call Steve and he was getting tired of just staring at it. He finally turned off the TV, tossing the remote and the phone on the coffee table before going to take a shower. He got dressed for bed in a pair of shorts, before crawling in, alone, the first time since he’s moved in.

\------- 

The sound of something breaking in the apartment woke Bucky up with a start. He leaned over to the bedside table, pulling out his Beretta from the drawer, clicking off the safety. He heard someone stumble before they cursed loudly. 

“Steve?” Bucky called out.

“Yeah…” He heard Steve call back. Bucky let out a breath, before clicking the safety back on, putting his gun away.

“You know I could have shot you…” Bucky warned him. 

“I’m sure I would have deserved it,” Steve said with a slight slur, as he stumbled into the bedroom. 

“You drunk?” He asked. 

“Yeah, maybe just a little.” 

“And you got onto me about drinking…” Bucky chastised. 

“I’m not the one taking opioids…” Steve snapped back. He stood over the bed, looking down at Bucky. Even in just the moonglow of the apartment, Bucky could see the heat in Steve’s eyes. 

“Still pissed?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh, you have no idea…” Steve said in a low voice. It was unnerving. 

“Surprised you came back.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it... “ Steve admitted. 

“Then why are you here?” Bucky asked. Steve seemed to tower over Bucky then. 

“Because I was at this bar… getting shit faced, trying to get over the fact my friend was such a fucking idiot… and this blonde comes up to me, sweet little thing. Perky tits and a sweet ass on her,” Steve tells him. Bucky’s eyes filled with a jealous heat. Steve saw it, a smirk slipping over his face. “She was all into me and I had a few too many so I thought maybe I could have a quick little fuck with her to get over the fact you were being a dick…” 

“You know what, I don’t want to hear this…” Bucky said, trying to get out of the bed. Steve grabbed him with practiced eased, pinning him down to the bed with his body. Bucky pushed against him, despite Steve’s hand trapping his wrist. 

“You’re going to listen to what I have to say,” Steve told him in an eerily quiet voice. Bucky nodded and stopped his struggling. 

“So she took me to her place and we are making out. I mean she was all into it… into me. And I had only one thought in my mind the whole time…” Steve said before pausing. 

“What was it?” Bucky bit out with a growl. 

“That she fucking wasn’t you…” Steve admitted. Bucky’s eyes went wide before Steve’s lips crashed into his. Bucky could taste the alcohol on his breath, as Steve’s tongue entered his mouth. He tried to move his arms but Steve’s hand tighten even more around his wrist. Bucky let out a light whimper, surprised on how good it felt Steve broke the kiss, kissing down Bucky’s neck, biting down on the pulse point, as Bucky moaned out, not used to the roughness. 

“Steve…” He said a slight panic to his voice at being pinned down. He never liked it since that accident. 

“Please don’t tell me to stop…” Steve begged softly. On hearing those words, and the way Steve said them, it made Bucky relax. He knew that if he asked Steve, if it got too much, Steve would stop, even if he didn’t want to. Bucky licked his now dry lips before he spoke. 

“One fucking fight and you go running to some whore to fuck…” Bucky purred out. He knew he was playing with fire as he felt Steve’s hands tighten around his wrist so hard it nearly hurt for just a second. Steve pulled back looking into Bucky’s face, seeing hurt, anger, jealousy all mixed into his lust filled eyes. 

“You’re the one who kicked me out…” Steve said with a little growl. 

“Yet here you are…” Bucky purred before he jerked his hips up, pushing them against Steve’s. Steve’s hand left Bucky’s wrist, going into his hair, pulling Bucky into a hard passionate kiss. Bucky’s hands went to pull Steve’s shirt over his head, causing them to break the kiss as he pulled it off. 

Bucky felt his sleep shorts pulled roughly off his hips, before they were slowly pulled down his legs, Steve taking extra care not to hurt Bucky’s still healing leg. Steve kissed the inside of Bucky’s good leg, causing Bucky to let out a gasp of pleasure. Steve smile before biting down on Bucky’s thigh. 

“Fuck, Steve!” Bucky gasped. 

“Mine…” Steve growled out before he moved back up Bucky’s body. Steve reached over, pulling a bottle of K-Y jelly out. Bucky bit his lip in anticipation. Steve leaned in, to whisper in his ear. 

“You want my cock buried inside?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. “I want you to ask for it…” He told Bucky before biting his ear. 

“Shit… Steve…” Bucky said, his tongue going to wet his lips. Bucky felt Steve’s hand in his hair before he grabbed a fistful, forcing Bucky to look right into his eyes. 

“Say it…” Steve growled. Bucky couldn’t help but pant at that. 

“I want you to fuck me…” Bucky said. Steve smiled at that, moving to pull off his jeans. 

“Details…” Steve demanded. Bucky bit his lip. He wasn’t used to Steve being so demanding, but damn was he extremely turned on at that moment. 

“I want your cock…” Bucky said, his hand reaching out, stroking Steve’s rock hard cock. He wasn’t the only one completely turned on. “...buried so deep inside me that I can’t think straight…” Bucky heard a growl form in Steve’s throat. “...fucking me so hard.” Steve’s lips crashed down against his as Bucky heard the familiar sound of a cap popping open. He moaned at the feeling of slicked up fingers starting to open him up just a little too roughly. It felt perfect today. Bucky threw his head back, moaning out, pushing down, fucking himself on Steve’s fingers. Steve chuckled. 

“So that’s how you want it…” Steve said before quickly removing his fingers, to Bucky’s disappointment. Steve grabbed Bucky’s good leg, placing it on his shoulder, opening Bucky up to him. Bucky could feel the slick tip of Steve’s cock against him. 

“Beg…” Steve told him. Bucky growled out. 

“Stop being a prick and fuck me already….” Bucky said. Steve pulled back a little. Bucky’s hands went to rub his face in frustration. “Just fuck me…. please,” He begged. With that, Steve pushed into him in one quick motion, burying himself completely in his lover. 

“Steve!” Bucky screamed in pleasure mixed with the perfect amount of pain as Steve thrusted into him hard and fast, knowing he wasn’t going to last long, not after everything.

Steve’s fingers wrapped around Bucky’s cock as he thrusted, pumping Bucky’s cock. 

“God… Steve…” Bucky moaned, hands going into Steve’s hair before pulling Steve into a hungry kiss. Steve broke the kiss, kissing down to Bucky’s neck before biting hard. Bucky moaned out, throwing his head back in pleasure. Steve could feel Bucky tighten almost painfully around him as Bucky came apart around him. 

Steve fucked through Bucky’s orgasm, before quickly finding his own release, coming hard and heavy into his lover. Steve dropped Bucky’s leg before quickly collapsing onto Bucky, completely spent. Bucky could feel Steve’s arms circle around him, pulling him in, incredibly tight. 

“Steve?” Bucky said, concern in his voice. 

“Don’t ever ask me to leave again…” Steve begged him, a little shake to his voice. The sound nearly broke Bucky’s heart. He closed his eyes. He knew he would have to eventually. Their relationship was eventually going to have to end. It already had a countdown clock. 7 months. But something in Steve’s voice made Bucky want to make it better. 

“I’ll never ask you to leave…” Bucky lied, wrapping his arms around Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I have already started another part to this series so make sure to subscribe to the series page if you liked, but warning, this might be the only tame chapter of the bunch... Kudos and Comments help me write faster ^_^


End file.
